


Heart Fluttering Like Feathers

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Useless Lesbians, my trash daughter, this is my wonderful daughter, this isn't the emo blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: After the mess with the "Mask of Ice" Blue decides that Yellow's hat needs a new pair of feathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u to the wonderful @dollcloud for proof reading this

From the eyes of a bird the train would have inched across the land like an earthworm, making it’s way from Goldenrod City Station to some other destination which a bird would not know or care about. Blue, however, who sat on the train with a pair of stolen train tickets in her pocket and her friend Yellow by her side, knew exactly where the train was headed.

The train was making it’s way to Mahogany Town, where the two girls would meet up with their friends Red and Green. Blue gave a dramatic sigh as she thought of the boys - they were silly and a little boring. She almost wished her trip with Yellow would last forever instead of two days. 

Yellow had a dreamy smile on her face as she looked out the window of the train, focused on the passing greenery. Everyone worth telling knew that Yellow was a girl, and if asked she wouldn’t hide it, but she still tucked her ponytail under her straw hat. 

Every time Blue’s eyes landed on the straw hat she wondered if something was wrong, and then she remembered that they’d had to sacrifice the telltale feathers. Yellow seemed to miss the feathers, but she never put any more on her hat or complained about it.

Blue knew if either of the boys had been the ones to lose their feathers they would complain about it non stop, or at least Red would. Green would probably go brood in the corner and use it as an excuse to yell about how the world hated him. 

Yellow, at the loss of her feathers, had simply accepted it. That was one of the things Blue liked about Yellow, how she could focus on the bigger picture. It irked Blue that Yellow hadn’t stood up for herself and at least asked for them to go gather some feathers. 

Blue decided that while they were stuck on the train she might as well do something about the lack of feathers on Yellow’s hat. But first, she was hungry and she was not one for making plans on an empty stomach. 

She picked herself up from here seat and made a quick comment, “Going to get something to eat, be back soon”. Yellow turned and nodded, smiling and not asking if Blue could get her something despite the fact that they’d missed lunch. 

Blue blew an air kiss to Yellow and turned to walk to the cafe cart. The cart was just noisier than the rest of the train, but it wasn’t loud. Blue stood in line and scanned the room for anyone who looked rich. 

A fairly wealthy looking man sat in the corner, facing away from the passage between isles. Blue smirked, and quickly moved from her spot in line to pass him, slipping her hands into his pocket and pulling out a wallet.

She moved to the bathroom which lay at the intersection between cars, and once she was behind closed doors picked through what the man had. She pocketed about fifty dollars and a stick of gum before deciding that she would let him off easy and return what was left.  
As she returned, she slipped the wallet back into the man’s pocket and stood in line as cool and calm as ever. 

She payed for a coffee, cereal bar, and bag of chips for herself as well as purchasing a chocolate bar and a rather appealing looking apple turnover for Yellow. 

With all of the food balanced carefully in her hands she was about to turn back until she noticed a rather disorganized looking woman who was trying to calm down her child. Said child was crying and whimpering about wanting to be able to heal her poisoned Pidgey.

“Oh, I know Elisa, but we don’t have any status healers and there isn’t a center of shop on board this train”, the mother tried to soothe her child and with that Blue smirked. She set her food down on an empty table near the mother and child.

She felt somewhat bad for pulling such a trick on a mother and child but that didn’t stop her. She simply unwrapped the cereal bar moved over to the two. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear” she started, drawing the attention of both the mother and daughter. “That you’re in need of an antidote. Well I don’t have one but what i do have here” she presented the cereal bar, bowing a little as she did so. 

“It’s a status bar.” The mother looked confused but thankful whereas the child only looked confused.

“What’s a status bar?”, she asked to which Blue responded with great flare and dramatics. “Now a status bar is one of my newest inventions, it heals all status conditions, plus it’s a tasty snack”. 

“Thank you so much”, the mother said relieved. Her daughter smiled and called her Pidgey out of it’s pokeball to which it responded with a grateful chirp. Blue leaned down to give the Pidgey the treat and as she did so plucked two of it’s feathers.

“Go to dash, my friend is waiting”, Blue gathered her snacks and made her way back to Yellow without looking back at the mother daughter pair. 

“Blue! What took you so long?” Yellow questioned and patted the seat next to her. Blue just smiled.

“I was getting you a little something”, she said while dividing up the food she had gotten, not yet revealing the feathers which were tucked between the coffee cup and the cardboard holder it was in.   
Yellow thanked Blue, and took a bite of her chocolate bar enthusiastically. Blue finally sat down, and began on her coffee. There was no need for her to give Yellow the gift just yet, both of them should probably eat first anyways.

Yellow ate as she stared out the window again, admiring the mountains they were now passing through. Blue took out her phone, put on her headphones, and listened to her audiobook. She ate her chips and watched Yellow move from eating her chocolate bar, to eating her turnover, and then she was done.

Blue waited a minute, for dramatic timing and to get to a better spot to stop in her book. Once she found a good place to stop she slipped the feathers into her hand and turned to Yellow.

“I got you something else as well, wanna see”, Yellow looked confused when she turned to see Blue but also excited.

“Hold out your hands and close your eyes”, Blue instructed and smiled when Yellow did as she was told. Blue kissed Yellow-she couldn’t really help it--and then placed the feathers in Yellow’s hands.

“There you go” Blue said, and Yellow opened her eyes. She had a bit of blush for the kiss that colored her cheeks which matched her wide smile when she saw the feathers.

“Thank you!!” she exclaimed and took of her hat to attach them. Yellow stuck out her tongue as she carefully slipped them into the holes in her hat where the last ones had gone. With a smile blue put her headphones back over her head, and pressed play on her audiobook. She was so very pleased with herself


End file.
